


Centered Kindness

by wallstoothin



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Cooking With Fire, Green soul human - Freeform, History happened, How Undyne got an eyepatch, How Undyne learn to cook, I'm Sorry, Snails, The power of friendship, They are friends I swear, This idea kept me up for five days, accidental arson, and i oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: The people of the city near Mt. Ebbot pride themselves on their fresh ingredients. They hide away their history of dissapearing children and because of that another one payed the price.





	Centered Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I sliced myself with a knife because I was too busy thinking of this story.

He fell in while searching the mountain for ingredients for school. It was one of the school crazy assignments where student go up Mount. Ebott and create the ultimate dish after camping in the mountain and experience nature. While the rest of the school enjoy a national holiday while the 91 st class have their skin turn red from bugs bites .

But with the cicadas crying and the wind blowing, Satoshi Isshiki truly felt at home. His outfit in fact reflects this idea with his pink apron and nude self he was ready to complete this assignments. in his bags were his cooking supplies that the school has provided with along with Isshiki's personal equipment, pans,pots and seasoning along with some of the mushrooms and plants he have collected on his way to the top. 

Some of his classmates were probably by the river preparing to catch and taste tests some of the fishes in the stream but it wasn't everyday that the school takes them out of the country just for camping. It was different it was new something the school have not done before, the assignment was an experiment for the school to see how the students will react and the pass-fail ratio.If the school board deemed the assignments to be a big success then the 92nd class would most likely face the same thing in their second year. He wonder how the students at the dorms would handle it. 

"They will do just fine." He thought to himself walking carelessly on a muddy path. "After all, they are doing fine in class." They were all unique from each other, this year group is very interesting. But it was that carelessness that has caused his downfall, in this case it was quiet literal.

He tripped, on a normal occasion falling on a branch can be seen as funny or just a small mishap. Isshiki isn't usually this clumsy after all to be a chef you need to have firm feet on the ground as you glide across the kitchen, calling himself graceful would seem egotistical but that would be something he would describe himself as. But today might not have been his lucky day since he fell down a huge hole. 

'_Please be careful Isshiki-senpai, there are news that people disappear on Mount. Ebott.'_ Megumi says before he left the dorm for the bus.

'Ah, this is probably what she mean.' He thought as he descend in the pool of darkness.

\---

He woke to the sound of someone gently speaking to him. 

"Child, are you alright?"

Was he alright? Isshiki no longer felt his bag on his back and his bones were screaming in pain. He opened his eyes to see a cream colored ceiling , he could have sworn that he was in the forest before.

"Child?"

Someone was talking to him, it would be rude to not answer back. 

"Yes?" He called out and look to the side. The person- was it even a person ? Clearly the face he was looking back at was a goat. But Isshiki is never rude. It was a trait he develop early on in his life from the time he was send away from his family home to a stranger's house to hone in on his cooking skills. 

<strike>Did he regret his time there?</strike>

Eventually cooking became his life leaving behind toy cars and trains in exchange for pots and knifes everything in his life from his hobbies to his dreams became all about cooking. Even now in his school life (A school just for cooking) he work hard to do what he want, to cook at his own pace. He was happy, that's all that mattered. 

"Are you alright?" The goat lady asked again.

Isshiki sat himself up to the alarm of the other. He was fine, he was use to sore back and legs the school trained him to be up at any time of the day to be ready to cook. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine.My name is Isshiki Satoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind telling me where I am ?"

"Nice to meet you too child, My name is Toriel. I am the keeper of the ruins

New home? 

Does that mean he can't get home anymore? What about the dorm? School. and his future? Is this the end of everything he worked hard for? He wanted to ask Toriel about it, why can't he go home. Why do he have to stay in the ruins, and also what exactly is the ruins. So many questions but Isshiki is unable to get them out instead letting out a weak wheeze. His chest and body still hurt and no matter how hard he tries to push them aside he is unable to tune out all the pain. He was still partly naked in front of Toriel but he suppose out of everything his clothing choices are the least he should be worried about.

But seeing Toriel's face made him put off the interrogation for another day. They way her eyes are glued to him seeing those sad, desperate eyes, he knows that she had some sort of loss after all he sees that face time and time again in his pre-career.

And so he stayed.

Everyday was the same he wakes up early in the morning and help Toriel cook breakfast, the main ingredient is always snails but he suppose that in a place with limited resources they had no other choice. Satoshi taught her how to make many different dishes even using his own pan and ingredient he collect before he fell.

Of course the first thing he taught her is escargot, the famous snail dish. In return she taught her how to make snail pie and then he made the pie better. 

Everything that was done with her all came from her heart.

Satoshi also toured around the ruins, ACT-ing, MERCY and FIGHT. He knew it all but he never thought about using the last one. After all the last thing can cost a life and he wan't a murderer (even though he knows how easy it would be to swing his pans and knife like a sword and shield). He made friends with all the monsters, it was interesting to see human like quality in something that was well- not human.

In fact these'monsters' seems more humans than 'humans'

But still, he was homesick, he was lonely. He needs to go home. So after a two months of living in the ruins (He wonder if he's already declared dead) he finally asked Toriel on the way to go home. It was then that Toriel had a sad expression on her face. The same one he sees when she talks about her past or when ever Satoshi made a passing comment of his friends. 

"I knew this will happen, after all the others left too."

The other five humans- children all younger than him who venture out into the rest of the underground only to be killed by the king. If he had to fight then he know he will lose, he know if he get caught then he will die, it didn't matter what Toriel says about his safety, he is going home to the dorms. 

<strike>(He later regret that his last words to Toriel were hateful and rude. He hope that she can forgive him)</strike>

Satoshi then moved on to Snowdin and Waterfall rushing pass the guards and watchful eyes. He stopped by every restaurants and ate all the food in the underground, he fished and gave some of the fish to the children who hanged around the stranger. It was also waterfall where he met Undyne. 

Undyne was as tall as him maybe even the same physical age as him, both of her eyes piercing him like a spear. "You're mine human!" She declared, it was also at that moment that her stomach decided to growl loudly. 

He laughed because of course! 

The fish like monster blushed, "You dare laugh at me! Don't you know who I am?I am Undyne and I'm going to be the one who defeat you! " She summoned his soul (Green as the leaves in summer) out ready to fight for his soul (and her dignity he supposed). 

He put his hands up, a universal sign of surrender."He-Hey let's wait for a minute, I'm a chef ! You can't fight with an empty stomach!" He reasoned. It has worked before with some of the other monsters he encountered and he was sure that it will work once again.

"Why would I let you cook for me! Humans are evil, you will poison me!"

Just how cautious is she?

"Then, let me cook in front of you then, please?" He sounded desperate at the end. 

He was.

<strike>Cooking was everything to him and then everything was taken away. He was going to die.</strike>

It took a while for Undyne to agree and to allow him in her home, a house shaped like a fish, it was really cute in his opinion and he knows there are plenty of people at school who would love to live in a house like Undyne's. He was glad that he was wearing his school uniform. His time in Snowdin taught him that he cannot wear his birthday suit where ever he goes in the underground.

Once he arrived Satoshi decided to do something simple and filled with carbs, spaghetti.Although he would like to cook something in the range of his specialty but he was in another country (can the underground be consider a country- a kingdom would be more accurate) people or in this cause monsters would have a different pallet. Spaghetti is widely known around the world so it was a safe option. He was glad that he still have some spices in his bag. 

He was proud of his outcome as well and so was Undyne who demanded (re: Threaten) him to teach her. 

It's been another two month since he last cooked in a kitchen and three since someone asked to learn how to cook he gladly showed her how.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

He will not question her cooking ability. He was just glad that the fire was put out. Though the same cannot be said for his pan which was burned and unusable but he did not mind. They tried a few time after that and she got better with each failure. Satoshi was a little worried about how she cook though. 

At least he did not have to put out another fire and the food tasted great, it was then that he learned the propriety of monster food, food that can heal you and leave satisfaction in his mouth and stomach. The underground seem like a paradise. If he wasn't human of course. Then the next day the two walked over to the Hotlands. The two stopped at the bridge separating the Hotland and Waterfall. 

"Go."

"What?"

Undyne looked away. "I'll pretend I never saw you. So hurry up and go."

"But..why?" What caused the sudden change? She was so gung ho about capturing him and taking his soul. 

"You were kind to me.I thought all humans are evil but you are different. So I'm paying back the favor you did alright? Beside it's too hot over there."

Satoshi grin. Some how they became friends, It was his first real friend in the underground (Toriel being his aunt figure) . He was happy. Satoshi bowed. "It was nice meeting you Undyne I sure we will meet again." As he walked across the bridge Satoshi felt something he hadnt felt in a long time.

Determination but more importantly hope. 

But things turned sour as soon as he left his friends side. It was hot, so hot that he resorted back to his pants and apron, the burned metal pot burning his hand that he had no choice but to leave it behind,compare to the other places in the underground the Hotland which was closer to the palace was heavely guarded.

"Over there!."

Satoshi ran, he ran and ran. Everywhere he went looked the same, he have no idea where he's going, beads of sweat rolled down his chin as he was cornered at a dead end. His soul was dragged on and it was beaten. His ribs broken and his face black and purple his apron dirty with his own blood and pasta sauce long ripped away from him and on the red dirt.

<strike>And he laughed as he was dragged away.</strike>

When Satoshi lift his head he was in a different place, a room filled with flowers and grass, it was the most beautiful place in the underground. In front him was the king, the person Toriel has warned him time and time again. They look alike, maybe they are related somehow that's why she sounded so bitter whenever the king was mentioned, they must have been close. 

Undyne was here too, both her eyes set on him this time of pity and worry. Someone must have found out about their friendship. 

"Human." Asgore started.

At this point Satoshi could careless about what the murder is about to say to him, he want to help the monsters but...he don't want to die. 

Satoshi was kind,he was kind to those in the dorm, his friends at school and of course to all those monsters who were nice enough to give him a chance and have a chat with him.Even his soul, beaming with kindness and love, it was because he loved his friends as much as he love cooking and for Undyne who not only fear for his life but also her own (he have no idea how monsters deal with treason) he's willing to take away the kindness he spread to everyone else. 

He stood up reaching into his pocket, it was a pocket knife something he kept in case of an emergency not once in his trip did he used it but desperate time calls for desperate measure. He rushed toward the king. A scream of desperation instead of a mighty battle cry, and it was that desperation that have lead to a mistake that he had not made since he was four.

Do not look away when using a knife.

He missed his target instead cutting up something more important, the two stumbling in the back, his knife instead of pointing at someone else was now deep in his hand. Satoshi opened his eyes while his friend only opened one.

He...he did not want this to happen, he ment to target the wall make him self look like the human they all fear only to miss, to clear his friend's name as a possible traitor. He did not meant for this to happen, he really didn't. 

His free hand touching hers, he gave a slight squeeze . "Undyne..I-" His green soul turned blue as he was pulled away from the other and was slam to the floor, two large bones came out of nowhere trapping his legs by stabbing through them. He cried out in pain. The culprit being a strange skeleton in blue .

His eyes were still trained on his friend as the king approach him from behind, Undyne was too busy in pain to notice Satoshi but he's fine with that. The sin he created will not be payed in full price.

A trident coming out of his stomach and the cheers of the others. The high schooler did not say a single word instead he focus on his breath to stay calm and alive. He was going to die a painful death. He was prepare to possibly die especially since no one before has come back but now standing in front of death's death he no longer want to take a peak inside.

<strike>He don't want to die</strike>.

He's sorry, he's very sorry.

His soul was quivering now as if it were about to break .

And for the last time the friend's eyes meet. "I forgive you." she mouths. 

Satoshi smiled for the last time,it was real and happy, and it made his last moment warm, he hope when he wake up again he would be in a much better place... a kind place.

(Soon when his soul was awaken with the others to break the barrier he was happy to know that his friend was going out into a kinder world with a kind person, she deserve it after all.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Megumi heard some rumors, no she did not see the future.
> 
> and also Undyne never really spoke bad about this patch if she got it via something cool she would have bragged about it, so I'm guessing it's something special to her also about Isshiki thoughts and changes throughout the story, knowing that everything you worked for (or your parents push you through) is all going to waste because you're gonna be killed can do a lot to a person even if the said person is normally cheerful.
> 
> Sans and Papyrus is currently living in the castle it was this event that inspire Papyrus to believe Undyne is cool and make him want to train to be a royal guard. Sans the older one do work sometimes and just happened to be at the exacerbation 
> 
> Undyne for her actions of protecting the king is given a promotion even though she doesn't like how she got it she will still protect the monsters.
> 
> Stirkethrough are regrets and thrown away thoughts  
As for Flowery and Chara well....


End file.
